Beautiful Disaster
by TwinSnow21
Summary: Kei Yukimura is a musically talented boy who is forced to go to Ouran Academy. There he encounters two old friends and meets the infamous Host Club. He's actually enjoying his time there (and enjoying one of the hosts) until his parents announce they have found him a prospective fiance. Can he get out of it so he can actually have love? (M OCxKaoru, background: F OCxKyouya)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Only my own._

_Also, this story was originally posted by Twin Snow, which is my other account that is inactive due to complications with Yahoo. So, a friend of mine and I came up with a better way to start out the story and I hope you guys enjoy._

_And, yes, Kei does take interest in Kyouya, but please just wait a couple chapters and he will start to fall for Kaoru. So, just hang in there._

_Please let me know if there is anything wrong or if you just wanna talk! Enjoy! *bows*_

**Chapter 1**

_Kei Yukimura was just sitting down beneath his favorite tree in his back yard to start writing his new song when his mother came out of the house. He looked up at his mom as she started talking, "Kei, I have some news." He looked worried about what she was about to say next because nothing ever started out well with those words. He wouldn't let things get him down like they did years ago before they moved away from his original home, but things sometimes did no matter how much he tried._

_"Yes mom?" He asked hesitantly. She looked at him with uncertain eyes like she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news she was about to give him._

_"We are sending you to Ouran Academy." He looked at her in shock that she would send him to a school such as that without even have been spoken to about it beforehand._

_"Why? Have I done something wrong?" He asked._

_"No honey! No, you didn't do anything wrong, but me and your father believe that you should spend time with people of your own status. This school you are going to now isn't going to help you in the future." She said this with a little bit of disgust in her voice like the school he was going to was a bad place where only delinquents were at._

_"Mom, why have you two decided this now?" He asked with suspicion in his voice because he knew that there was always a reason behind what his mother and father came up with._

_"Kei Yukimura! You do not talk back to me. You are going to this school and that is final." She stomped away without looking back at her son and slammed the glass door closed._

_Kei sighed as he thought about what his mother just said and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He barely got out of the last one. He wasn't going to be able to do anything now. He decided since he couldn't do anything about it that he would just write a song since that was the best way to get his feelings out. Kei wasn't famous for his songs, but he loved to write them for anyone who would listen. Believe it or not, he was actually very shy when he was on stage, but every now and then he could get up the courage to do it. As he finished his song he got out his guitar to start playing, but at that point he didn't feel like playing. His parents were making him move again. This was just like what happened years ago. They didn't care about his feelings just as before and they probably never would. He hoped that he would be able to get friends at this school unlike the school he was at._

***Kei's POV***

I opened my eyes as I came out of the dream of when my mom broke the news to me about going to this school and I looked around at the massive scenery around me. I was at Ouran Academy where only rich people went. I was among the rich people as well, but I didn't like that part about me. Most people just saw me for money and some thought I wasn't worth talking to because I seemed disobedient, well that's what my mom said. I have yet to find someone I knew, but that was probably because I haven't started my classes yet and I'm only walking around the school. I could tell just by looking at some of these students that some of them wouldn't know how to live outside their fancy mansions or their fancy cars, and they especially wouldn't know what to do without their precious money.

"Yuki-kun?" I looked up as I heard my old nickname being called and I knew only one person would call me that.

"Haruhi?" I asked dumbstruck as I watch her walk towards where I was seated at.

"Wow it really is you." I ran up to her and twirled her around in my arms even though I knew she hated it.

She pushed me away a little and started laughing a little, "I didn't expect you to be here! Why have you come back?"

I stared at her because I didn't know what to say to her. It had been so many years since we had seen each other and now I finally found her and she's at my school, but she looked like a guy. I put my hand behind my head in a sort of confused gesture, "Um…I don't remember you being a guy Haruhi."

"Oh! This. Well it's a long story that I don't want to tell right now, but I can talk to you about it tomorrow. Why don't you come over to my place and we can talk?" Something seemed different about her, but I couldn't really tell what it was and I was sure I was going to figure it out later.

"Okay, that'd be great!" 'Wow, she really does look like a guy in that outfit and with that hair. I wonder why it's so short now…'

"What class are you in Yuki-san?" She looked at me with expectant eyes because we were usually in the same class together. You could never see one without the other.

"I'm in class 1A." I said as I barely remembered the class I was supposed to be in.

"That's my class. This'll be great; we will be in the same class again just like old times. Speaking of old times, how are you and your parents?"

She knew I had a difficult time with my parents, but she never knew we were rich and that was why I fought with them all the time and I wasn't going to tell her that then.

"We are as good as we ever were." I mumbled this because I hated admitting it.

"Aw, that's too bad. I would have thought by now that they would have let off of you. Especially since they made you change schools."

"Yea, but you know they were never like that and I don't expect them to change." I really wanted to drop this subject, but I knew Haruhi meant well with anything she said.

"Well maybe things will get better now that you are in high school." She seemed hopeful and I didn't want to hurt those hopes so I just nodded.

"Yea, maybe." I didn't know what else to say after that so I just stared at the ground in front of my feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure this year things will change." When she said it like that I almost started to believe her, but I still had my doubts about it.

"Well I would love to give you a tour around, but class starts in a little bit and I can't be late. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She gave me a smile and I nodded back at her.

"Yea, of course you'll see me tomorrow." And I watched her as she started walking away towards the school that I would be going to and I couldn't help but think that this year wouldn't be so bad now that she was there.

I never told Haruhi that I was rich and it bothered me all the time that I've been lying to her. I didn't do it because I was being selfish, but I didn't want her to know that I was rich because I want her to be herself. Many people change when they learn that I am rich and that I am the single heir to the Yukimura Company. I just didn't want her to change because of that and I wanted a real friend, and not someone that would use me for money.

I started walking around the school more when I saw a group of guys walking together. I could tell that the blonde in the front was most likely the leader. He just sort of had that air about him and I knew he would irritate me if I ever had to be around him, but the guy with the glasses next to him was what really caught my attention. He had short black hair and seemed to be ignoring the rest of the group. There were also two redheads and a tall, dark haired boy next to a young looking blonde.

'Hm. Interesting. Maybe this place won't be so bad.' I thought to myself as I looked back at the guy with the glasses.

Since I was bored, I decided to follow them. I knew that I probably wouldn't see them after this day, but they were an interesting bunch considering they all seemed different. As I caught up a little bit more to them I could hear them as they talked.

"Oh! I wonder what my sweet daughter will be like today! What do you think mommy?" the blonde turned in a couple circles then he stopped facing toward the black haired guy.

'Mommy? These people sure are weird.' I shook my head at their weirdness, but I kept listening anyway.

"Just like she is every day." The guy just pushed up his glasses and continued walking without stopping to look at the other guy. I covered my mouth with a hand to stop myself from laughing.

This little blonde kid then piped up, "Maybe she will eat cake with me today! What do you think Takashi?" He looked down at the guy who was carrying him on shoulders.

I didn't hear him say anything so I just assumed that he didn't say anything at all.

"Maybe she will…" one twin started.

"Play a game with us." And the other twin finished.

'I wonder if they speak like that all the time.'

"You guys better leave my darling daughter alone!" It was the tall blonde again that spoke while pointing at the twins.

"But that would be no fun." They both snickered as they walked away into a different direction as the glasses guy went.

The blonde guy just glared in their direction and walked off to where the glasses guy went while the boy and big guy just stood there for a little bit longer. It seemed like they were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying and then they walked off towards the school.

After that they walked away and I decided to follow them more, but I stopped once they went into the building and I just looked in the door. 'Hm. Maybe this year will be more interesting with people like that around.' I was thinking this while I walked away to my 2006 Corvette Z06. I opened the door and looked back at the school. This was going to be a lot more fun than I thought.

**~Next Day~**

It was time to go to school. I was nervous, but I wasn't going to show it. I never did. I situated the tie for the billionth time and exited my car as the driver opened the door.

"Thank you, William." I said sincerely. He never got thanked and I made sure I did whenever he drove me anywhere.

"It is my pleasure, sir." He bowed and walked back around the car to drive away.

As he drove away, I was left to myself while I walked up to the school with all the girls looking at me in awe. I never understood girls and why sometimes they don't know how to hide their shock when they see someone. I just shook my head at them and kept walking with a blank look on my face like I couldn't tell that they were looking at me. It was either me or my guitar bumping against my back as I walked, but either way they were looking my way and it was starting to get to me. Just then, Haruhi walked up to me.

"Hey Kei-kun." She was still wearing that boy uniform that I saw her in the first time, and I was going to ask her about that today.

"Hi Haruhi." I gave her a slight smile and looked down at her small form.

"You ready for your first class?"

I just nodded as we walked into our classroom and the first thing I saw (or should I say people) were the twins from the day before. I was totally dumbstruck that I was going to be with them the whole year.

"Haruhi!" They yelled at the same time.

'Wow, they are good at that….I wonder if they practiced or if it just came with the twin thing?'

I pondered this while they ran up to Haruhi and hugged her on the sides. I just stood there while they were having their little group hug thing and I could tell Haruhi wanted out of it. I laughed a little and then they finally noticed that I was there and was watching them.

At that moment the teacher called me to the front of the class and as I walked up there I could feel the eyes of all my peers. When I reached the front I turned around and stood there while the teacher introduced me.

"Class, this is Yukimura Kei." I gave a little bow after she said my name and I could hear quiet squeals go around the classroom from all the girls.

"Good morning." I straightened up and had a slight smirk on my face and as I looked at the girls they all blushed as I passed over them with my gaze.

'This school is very interesting. I think I will like it more than my last one.' I thought as I walked back to my seat next to one of the twins.

As the teacher started talking I just zoned out and went off into my own world. It was a great place where no one intruded and I could be myself and play my music without having to worry if I was going to get stage fright.

"Hey Yuki-san." I shook my head to rid it of all the dreams that would never happen and turned toward the voice.

I looked over to the twin next to me. 'Why does he want my attention?' I looked around and noticed that apparently we were on our break between classes.

"What is it?" I asked kindly.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Kaoru and that's my brother Hikaru," he explained as he gestured towards his twin.

"It's nice to meet you. And obviously you know my name, thanks to the teacher." I said with a slight chuckle.

Kaoru smirked and nodded. "So... what was it like where you were before?" He asked very curiously.

"Um…well it was beautiful. It was like a breath of fresh air and there were Sakura lilies everywhere when the wind blew." I said remembering back to what it was like before.

"That sounds amazing Kei-kun." I heard next to me.

I looked over and saw Haruhi. She looked very excited about the conversation and I wanted to tell her more. It had been a while since anyone wanted to talk to me and I wanted to tell my new friends all about what life had been like since I moved away.

"Yes, it was amazing. There were flowers everywhere and we lived in an old Japanese house. Well more like hotel, but it was great. There was a huge tree in the back yard and I would sit under it whenever I could." I looked at them and they all looked enthralled by my story as I kept talking about it.

**~Later that Day~**

"Haruhi!" I heard while we were walking towards some room. I wasn't sure where we were heading since Haruhi had just told me to follow her.

I turned and saw the tall blonde from the day before running toward us, and Haruhi stepped out of the way at the last second. I laughed at the scene and I just walked to the music room and let her yell at him. When I opened the door I saw the rest of the guys from before already there, and they were all getting ready for something.

"Hi!" the young blonde kid yelled out. "My name's Hunni!"

"Umm... hello." I said with a light smile on my face. "I'm Yukimura Kei."

"Oh, you're Haru-chan's friend, then!" Hunni exclaimed excitedly. "Do you want to eat cake with me?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I hesitated slightly. At that moment the tall black-haired guy standing behind him obviously said something because the blonde frowned but nodded and turned around. I was confused but didn't have time to think much about it before the dark-haired boy with glasses approached me.

"So it is my understanding that you can play the guitar," he said with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He said this while pushing up his glasses.

"Ok…well yes I can play the guitar. Why?"

"No reason." And then he walked away with a slight smirk on his face as he wrote in the notebook he held in his hands.

'That was... strange.'

I decided to ignore it all and found a free table to sit down at to work on homework. Suddenly I heard the guys welcome the young ladies as they walk into to the door. I turned around and saw a flow of yellow dresses and it was just like flower petals. I went back to my work, but I kept an ear out on everyone. I was really curious on how they acted differently here than from normal.

"Hey Yuki-san, come over here!" I heard Kaoru yell my name and looked up.

He was waving at me to go over to his table and I got up and walked over. I could feel all the eyes of the girls on me and I was trying so hard to not freak out, but it was getting harder and harder to.

"What is it?"

"We thought you could use some company." That shocked me that someone would call me over for company and I was really glad.

"Um…yea thank you." I said smiling at him.

I sat down and the girls suddenly surrounded me and asked all these questions and I couldn't comprehend what they were asking.

"Aw, Kaoru we lost all our ladies." Hikaru said.

I looked over and Kaoru was hugging Hikaru to his chest.

"I know Hikaru, but we always have each other." Kaoru said this while looking into the eyes of Hikaru.

The girls finally noticed them and were squealing at the little boy love going on. I then decided to act along with this as well and I hoped it was as fun as it seemed to be.

"I'm sorry I took them away from you." I said with tears in my eyes and I looked down. "I really didn't mean to, but they were so interested in me and I wasn't sure what I should do."

The girls then started apologizing to me for Kaoru and Hikaru. I watched them from the tips of my eyes and they were a little shocked at my performance. The girls didn't really notice them much after that because they were consoling me and trying to make me stop 'crying.'

"That was amazing Yukimura-san." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw the blonde "leader" standing behind me with a big grin on his face. I also saw the rest of the host club looking at me too. I just nodded at them with a slight smile and went back to the ladies. The twins were still sort of shocked, but they quickly snapped out of it when they noticed I was taking their customers.

"Hey girls, what about us?" They put their faces really close to each other and it looked like they were about to kiss.

The girls freaked out and immediately started fawning over them while I was left alone on my couch. I couldn't help but think that they were very good at what they did. While they were putting on their little act I was already coming up with other ways to get the girls back. 

**~After Club Hours~**

"That was great today, Yukimura-san." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see the blonde host I had come to know was named Tamaki.

"It was nothing really. I just know what to say to girls to get their attention."

"Well I think it would be a great addition to our club. What do you think, Kyouya?" He turned his head towards the black-haired guy with glasses.

'So that's his name,' I thought with a slight smile.

"I believe six is a good enough number (1), but I think he would make a great addition to the club. If he will assist our Friday performances." He then went back to writing in his notebook and had a light smirk on his face.

"What performances?"

"It's a great performance by none other than Tsuki-hime! She is a wondrous singer and performs on Fridays when she can. So what do you think?"

"Huh? Ummm…sounds great I guess." I was still confused by the entire situation, but I went along with it anyway.

Then all of a sudden I had a weight on my back. I turned and saw that Hunni was on my back and the rest of the group was behind me also.

"Isn't this great Yuki-chan?!" He yelled excitedly.

I just laughed a little and replied with a 'yes'.

I knew that this school wasn't going to be bad if I had this group with me.

A few more things! :D

(1) I know there are seven hosts, but since Kyouya doesn't always have clients, I didn't think he'd include himself in that number.

As before, my friend's OC will still be involved in my story, and Kei will be in hers! She'll actually show up in the next chapter. You can check out her story also if you would like because it is great and she works really hard on it. It's called Bound to You by Demon Lord's Moon. Thanks for reading! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, otherwise I wouldn't be here. _

_Hey everyone, I am so grateful that you are still reading this story and I hope that you enjoy it as much as much friend enjoyed writing this chapter (well, rewriting it), and please leave me some feedback if anything is wrong or if you just wanna talk about the story in general! Have a great day! ^-^ _

_ Also, I have a couple pictures of Kei if ya'll would like to see. _

**Chapter 2**

As I got into the limo I heard some steps coming up behind me and I turned towards the noise. As I turned my head I saw Kyouya walking up to me with a slight smile on his face.

"Hi Kyouya, did you need something?" I asked very curiously.

It was weird that he was walking up to me and I didn't know what to do. I saw beautiful sakura petals fall behind him and it just enhanced his looks and I couldn't keep myself from looking at him. Then at that moment I was pushed into the side of the limo by Kyouya and he suddenly had his mouth on mine.

I just stood there shocked because this was not what I had expected from him and I wasn't sure what to do. So, why was he suddenly kissing me?

Then I started to hear a different noise…'What is that?' I just thought to myself while I was trying to not be totally distracted by Kyouya's soft lips against mine. It sounded like a beeping noise and it was just getting louder.

"Master Kei it is time to wake up." I heard an old voice say.

I was startled awake by that and then I thought back to the dream and I just groaned. 'It was all just a dream.' I couldn't believe that it was all just a dream, and it was a great one at that.

'I need to get to know him better if I ever want to get him to like me.' I thought to myself as I got out of the four poster bed.

"Thank you William," I said politely to my butler. He was always there for me and he hardly ever got thanked. So I made it my job to thank him for all the work he did for us. "You are most welcome Master Kei." he said politely.

As I stood up I saw that he had already laid my clothes out on the bottom of the bed and when he kept standing there I knew he had something to tell me from my parents. So, I just nodded at him to go ahead and tell me, "Your parents are going away for a little time for a business trip and will not be back till later this week."

"Okay, thank you for telling me. Are they leaving today?" I said while getting things ready so I could go take a shower.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you downstairs." I watched him bow out and I turned towards the bathroom that was connected to my room.

**~Time Skip~ **

As I walked up to the school building I could feel eyes on me from all the females around and it was really starting to get to me. I was okay with some eyes on me, but I would start to get nervous if it was too many eyes. Not many people know about my fear of people looking at me, but I didn't think it would be too hard to figure out. I just kept walking with my head down so that maybe I could try and disappear. You would think that I wouldn't be this afraid, but my past stops me from being the outspoken I usually am.

"Kei, is everything alright?" said a voice in front of me.

I looked up and it was Kaoru, and he was without his brother. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was concerned for me. Him being without his brother though was still weird since they were pretty much inseparable. I looked around and I couldn't see Hikaru anywhere among the crowd, but I could see that people were still staring at me.

"Um, yea I'm fine." I said distractedly.

"Are you sure? You look a little nervous." He said while looking at my face.

I started blushing because I was not used to people taking any concern in the way I feel. This was a new thing for me and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond. I mean I did have people who were concerned about me, but there weren't many of them.

"Yea, I'm sure. There are just a lot of people that are staring at me." I said while looking down at my shoes like they were suddenly very interesting.

"Don't let it bother you. If anything you should make the most of it because there is no telling when you will lose it." he said with a happy voice, like he knew what I was talking about.

I just smiled a little at him and kept walking to the gigantic building in front of me and thought about what he just said. I knew I shouldn't let their stares get to me, but there were just so many and I felt they were scrutinizing me with every look. I have always felt this way since that one time. 'I don't want to think about that now.' I scrutinized myself. We just kept walking in silence till it killed me and I just had to ask this one question.

"Where is your brother?" I asked very curiously.

"Oh, he had to go do something with someone...I'm not sure." he said with a sort of jealous but non-caring look.

The way he looked was just offsetting and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take it so I just didn't feed my curiosity by asking more questions. Whatever was going on I wasn't going to bother him about it since it wasn't my business. If he wanted to tell me, he could.

"Okay, I was just wondering because I hardly ever see you without him." I said while opening the door to our classroom.

As I opened the door I saw Hikaru sitting already with Haruhi and they were talking animatedly about something and I looked back at Kaoru; he looked like he had never seen it. I was so confused about the situation and I just decided to ignore it for now. Haruhi turned towards me and she waved at me as she saw us walk into the room.

We walked to the back of the classroom where our seats were and as I sat down I saw Kaoru start talking to Hikaru. Haruhi looked like she started working something else and I decided to do the same thing while the twins talked.

'Well I'm glad that there is nothing wrong with them.' I thought while I got out my blue guitar notebook. As I was writing some lyrics I kept thinking back to this morning. That dream just started to fill my head as the lyrics flowed out of me.

'I feel like a creeper now,' I thought with a sigh as I read over what I had written.

I heard a chuckle and looked at Kaoru who laughed, "That was a very loud sigh."

"Yeah, just thinking about things."

He scooted his chair closer to mine to where it was almost right next to it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um...There isn't really anything to talk about." I said while trying to get around the subject.

He just looked at me like I was lying, which I was but I wasn't going to tell him that. So, I just looked down because I didn't want to look at him because I was lying. I didn't feel like it was a terrible lie because there really wasn't much to talk about, at least not with him. Then, at that moment the teacher walked in.

'Thank goodness. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take his stare.'

I heard Kaoru go back to his seat and I started focusing on the board and I was just hoping that Kaoru wouldn't ask me more on it after classes.

**~Skip~**

Yep, I was wrong. He did start asking questions after class. He started asking questions the second we left our last class of the day. I tried to get out of it, but I just couldn't find an excuse to get my way around his picking questions.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" he asked while we moved in and out of students in the hallway. I wasn't going where he was going, but I was headed to a tree in that direction.

"Kaoru, I am really sure that there isn't anything wrong with me." I said while stopping him in the hallway, which was still filled with kids.

"Okay, I was just making sure because it just seemed like something was wrong while we were in class and you don't need to feel left out just because you are the new kid," he said with a concerned look on his face. He really was concerned for me even though we had only met, but I guess that is just his personality away from his brother. Hikaru had left class a little early before the rest of us, and Kaoru didn't say a word about it.

I was glad that he had said what he did though because no one really ever had said this to me while I was the new kid at a school.

"I really am fine, but I thank you for being concerned about me," I said while I gave him a slight bow which was a tiny bit hard to do in a crowded hallway.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk, you know where I am," he offered with a nod of his head and walked off into the crowd of people that were filling the hallways more as classes were being emptied. I saw him catch up with his brother down the hallway and they wrapped one arm around each others' shoulders while they kept walking to the third music room. It looked like they were up to something, but I didn't want to get in the middle of it, for now.

I started walking off down the hall and I made my way outside. I bee lined it for the tree that was out there so that I could start practicing, but when I got there I already heard someone near. As I rounded the giant tree I saw a girl sitting underneath the tree and she looked like she was very engrossed in a book. She looked vaguely familiar. I could only see her brown hair and a little bit of the side of her face, but I just knew that I had known her from somewhere.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention and as she turned, it dawned on me who she was. It was Tsukiko Nakamura. I used to know her from when I was in America for a few years before I had to move again. She was my only friend while I was there and we were close, and we both loved music so that just made us even more close. I thought I would never see her again.

"Tsu-kun?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

She blinked up at me, still slightly confused, before she grinned and stumbled up from her spot on the ground, dropping the book beside her. "Kei~!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped at me, practically tackling me in a hug.

I caught her in my arms and hugged her tight. "It's been so long Tsu-kun," I exclaimed excitedly. I was so happy to see her after so many years and she was the last person I thought I would see here. I looked around us and I could see many weird stares that we were getting so I decided to put her back on the ground and talk to her like a normal person. As I set her back down I just couldn't believe how short she was to me. We used to be about the same size.

"You've gotten shorter Tsu-kun," I told her with a chuckle.

She made a face at me before crossing her arms and proceeding to pout. "I have not. You just had more of a growth spurt than I did..."

I just chuckled at her, "Okay, whatever you say Tsu." I ruffled her hair and then just sat down at the tree she was previously sitting at. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked while settling down beneath the tree.

Tsukiko huffed good-naturedly as she brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix what I had done. She then smiled at me as she sat down across from me. "My dad asked me to come home last spring. Since I didn't have anything really tying me down in Panama City, I decided to go ahead and come back since I had friends who lived here. Said friends go to this school, so my dad worked it out so I could transfer here. This is my third semester here, and I'm really enjoying it." She cocked her head and asked, "What about you? I thought you were still in America."

"Well, my parents wanted me to come here to be with people of my own status. So they made me come here to this school so that I can learn how to take over the family business. Even though I have no interest in doing that." I ran a hand through my brown hair and continued on, "I never thought I would be coming back to Japan. I always thought we would stay in America, but I don't mind it that much. I have gotten to run into an old friend of mine, and I have met some pretty fascinating people here also. So, I guess I can't complain.

"I am still working on music and I still can't really play on a stage. I'm trying to work on that, but it isn't going that well as of right now. I just can't stand being on that stage by myself," I chuckled nervously and I looked up through the tree to see the sun shining brightly through it which made it even more beautiful.

"The family business, huh? That's all I ever planned to do, though my singing career can typically be a nice distraction," Tsukiko replied. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, Kei. You'll never fully get over that nervousness, but you might come to enjoy feeling it. It makes no sense, I know, but it's the truth. And if you'd like, I can attempt to help you with it. You-" She was cut off by blasting music. I just looked at her a little confused as I heard the music. She looked confused as she darted over to her bag and pulled out her phone. I saw her roll her eyes and I chuckled at that before she answered the call with, "Yes?"

As she answered the call all I could hear was the male voice on the other side. It wasn't loud so I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I could tell that he didn't sound happy. I just decided to lean back on the tree and watched as her call unfolded. I was thoroughly entertained throughout the conversation.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be there today, so I went outside to read." Her expression seemed to grow irritated and she glanced at me. "How on earth do you know that?" After a pause, she added, "Of course they did. Look, I know him, and we haven't seen each other in years. Do you really need me in there?" A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she muttered, "All right; I'll be there in a minute." She hung up and added, "Asshole." With a sigh, she looked back at me. "My presence is being oh-so-kindly requested in the Third Music Room. Kyouya's being a prat. Would you like to accompany me? Their theme today is some sort of tropical paradise."

"Yes, I will accompany you and maybe Kyouya will not be so hard on you." I got up from where I was sitting and held my hand out to her to help her up. "And maybe later, we can talk some more about how I can enjoy the feeling of being on that stage." I smiled at her and I actually couldn't wait to get rid of this fear that has been tormenting me for years.

All I had ever wanted was to be able to be on that stage without getting scared off due to the stares of the crowd and the lights from above. I was also curious about what kind of relationship Tsu had with Kyouya. Whatever it was,

Tsukiko laughed as she took my hand and allowed me to help her up. "Actually, Kei, I'm fairly certain Kyouya will just be more annoyed that I'm bringing you with me. But we're always enacting some sort of revenge on each other, so don't worry about it." She waved a hand at me carelessly before picking up her bag and pulling it onto her shoulder. She reached out and grabbed my hand again, lightly tugging me along with her as she started walking. "As for enjoying that nervous feeling, it'll take some time. The best way to fix it is in small steps. But we can talk about that later~" she chirped with a grin.

I just followed behind her with my hand still in hers and smiled at what she had just said. I never thought that I would be able to get help with my nervousness and here was the one person that knew what I was going through. I squeezed her hand out of happiness and as we stepped into the cool interior of the building I was sure that everything was going to be fine. I knew she would be able to help me and finally get me on that stage that I had been longing to be on.

"So, you're singing? I mean I've heard your name here and there, but I guess it never really stuck in my head. I guess I was stuck in my own mind there for a little while." I just chuckled as I was led behind her down the long corridors.

Her steps faltered slightly but she kept walking and blinked over her shoulder at me before she burst out laughing. "I never thought I would hear someone say that," she giggled. "To answer your question, yes, I'm singing. I think I started doing it shortly after you moved. My mother's actually requiring me to continue my tour during school right now." She sounded somewhat sad when speaking about her mother, but she was still smiling. "I even sing for the Host Club on Fridays whenever I'm at school; their clients seem to really enjoy it."

"It sounds like you really enjoy singing; I'm glad," I said with a smile on my face. "I am sorry that you have to miss school for your tours though, but I bet you go to all kinds of amazing places. I have always wanted to see more of the world, but I like being where I am. I guess my shyness prevents me from going out and doing things I really love. But anyway, these performances for the Host Club, do you maybe think I could help play for you during them? I believe it would be a great way to get over my stage fright. If the crowd isn't too big that is." I realized I was rambling and stopped talking because I was just nervous about doing that, but I really did want to get help for this fright.

Sometimes I just seemed so much like a weak guy because of my stage fright and I didn't want to come off that way to anyone. I wasn't weak, but when it came to that stage it ripped all other feelings away. I was glad that Tsu was going to help me because it was someone I knew and not some stranger that most likely did not know what I had been going through all those years. These thoughts were in my head as I listened to what she had to say next about my question.

Tsukiko cocked her head at me, her expression quizzical as she studied me. She was rather awkwardly silent for a long moment before she smiled warmly at me. "I don't see why it would be an issue. You play guitar, right?" She didn't really wait for me to reply, and the question sounded rhetorical, anyway. "The crowd will likely feel intimidating to you, but it'd be good practice. I might can talk them into lowering the amount of clients allowed to attend for the first performance we both give, if you would like. It shouldn't be too hard to do. If I can swing Tamaki to my side, Kyouya won't really be able to object to it."

I smiled even wider and I stopped her to give her a big hug because I was finally, hopefully going to be able to get rid of this fear. "Thank you so much, Tsu-kun," I said while still hugging her. "This is all I wanted. I just want to be able to play for people and for people to love music."

She had gone slightly rigid originally but relaxed into the hug and hugged me back. "It's not a problem, Kei. Really. I know the feeling, and it's a lot harder to do it alone than most people believe. If you're not born wanting to be the center of attention, it takes some work to get past feeling like everyone will notice your slight mistakes."

I realized I had probably been hugging her too long and I let her go so that we could continue walking to the third music room. "Sorry, I get excited sometimes," I said while I rubbed the back of my head. She simply grinned at me, slipping her hand back into mine and started to walk again. I let her lead me again even though I knew where I was going, but she seemed like she wanted to lead me there and I was fine with that. I just wanted to talk to her more about all that has happened while we were apart. She was my only friend I had while I was in America and I may have gotten attached to her. She was like a sister to me and I didn't want anyone to hurt her.

She didn't stop until we were just outside the entrance, and then she looked back at me. "Prepare yourself for the blinding light and for a heat wave," she warned before pulling open the door. Her hand tightened around mine as she walked into the room, and shortly we became the center of attention. I just stare at everything that was before me and I wasn't really sure how I felt because everyone was in sort of tropic costumes and half naked. Everyone was half naked except Haruhi which made me relax some. I looked around and the girls seemed happy to see the guys this way and I didn't mind it much either. It was really beautiful and I just wondered how they got all of that in that room. "Come on," Tsukiko ordered me softly, weaving her way around the tables and the "tropical paradise" the Host Club had set up for that day.

She finally halted when she'd made it near the back of the area where Kyouya seemed to be hiding out, writing something in his notebook. "Ne, Kyouya, I brought my friend with me. Is that okay?" Tsukiko asked, though her tone sounded like she wasn't really seeking his permission so much as demanding it.

"Yes, it's fine." He smirked slightly and gave me a look I couldn't quite figure out. After that, he walked away and gave Tsu a look that said he wanted to talk to her later about something. I stared after him while he walked away and it wasn't until a few moments later that I noticed Tsu was actually talking to me.

"-and you haven't heard a word I just said, have you?" she finished with a grin.

"Umm...no," I let my head drop down because I felt bad that I wasn't listening to what she was saying.

She sighed lightly and shook her head. "I guess I can't be too surprised. It is a little difficult to concentrate in here on a normal day, so today's probably going to be a lot worse. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I met everyone already so I let her drag me along behind her.

**~Skip~**

It was the end of the club period and I was just sitting in a chair that I had been sitting in, waiting on Tsu to come back. I looked around the room and I noticed most of the guys were gone to change into their normal clothes, but Haruhi and the twins were still there. So I got up and walked through the trees and flowers to get to them.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yea, I guess." Haruhi said with a non-fun smile on.

As Tamaki was coming out of the dressing room, I heard him talk about a party that they were apparently hosting.

"Kei, would you like to come to the party?" he asked while looking at me. Then the entire host club turned toward me.

"Umm...I'm not sure." I said with a nervous look on my face and I started to back away slowly. Then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I saw the twins in my peripherals.

"Awww come on Kei..." said Kaoru.

"It'll be fun." Hikaru chimed in.

"Oi! Get off him, you two!" Tsukiko exclaimed, and surprisingly, they actually released me. I felt an arm hook around mine and looked down at the smaller girl in confusion. "He's my toy~" she chirped playfully, and the twins smirked.

"Oh, really?" they asked in unison.

'Oh, this cannot be good.' I thought to myself as the twins smirked in my direction.

They started to move toward me and they grasped my free arm and started to pull on it. "I believe he is our toy," they said together.

As the twins and Tsu-kun kept pulling I noticed that the rest of the Host Club were just watching me getting pulled between the three of them, and they looked like they didn't even think coming in the middle of it. Kyouya looked a little irritated at what was happening, but it was really hard to tell his feelings. I felt like a ping pong ball, being constantly bounced back and forth between them.

"Guys, can you please stop pulling on me like a I'm an object you can actually own?" I asked while still being pulled in both directions.

"But this is..." Hikaru started while helping his brother pull.

"Too much fun." Kaoru finished.

I gave Tsu a puppy-dog look so that she would let go and I hoped it would work. "Please let me go, I don't want to feel like a ping pong ball anymore. It is quite uncomfortable," I exclaimed. I really wanted to just be let go and I was about to lose it. I normally don't lose my cool, but this was really starting to get aggravating.

She frowned and opened her mouth to say something as her grip on me loosened, but all that came out was a squeak since she was pulled back and away from me by Kyouya. "Hikaru, Kaoru, let go of him," he ordered, and he sounded like he was trying to control his anger.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of me almost immediately, which made me wonder yet again just what role Kyouya played in this club.

"I'm sorry, Kei..." Tsu pouted, looking up at me with her own puppy-dog look. "We were just playing around. Please don't be mad."

I just stared at her for a second then a smile stretched across my face, "Of course I won't be mad at you Tsu-kun." I hugged her and as I looked over her shoulder my eyes locked with Kyouya's which made a blush rise to my face. I let go of her and then I turned as the twins started to murmur their apologies as well.

"Yea, we're sorry Kei," Kaoru said with a sad face.

"We didn't mean to anger you." Hikaru replied not too long after that.

"It's alright guys, really, I'm not mad at you, but next time please listen to me when I want you to stop something." I said and went back to the chair I was at to gather my backpack and guitar case.

As I was leaving, I could hear Tsu talking to the guys about the party, but I still wasn't sure I was going to go. There would be a lot of people at the party and that made me uncomfortable to be there. I was glad I had never given them an answer because then they couldn't tell me I had promised to be there.

"Kei?" I turned as I heard Kaoru call my name from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to the party or not?" He asked while the rest of the group was discussing some things about the party.

I just wasn't sure what to say because of my fear and I didn't really know how to tell him about it. "I'm not so sure..." I started to say, but then I was interrupted by Tsu.

"Of course he'll go~!" she chimed in.

'When was she listening in on this?' I thought to myself, 'I thought she was talking with the other guys.' I just stood there as she confirmed my going all by herself when I hadn't even implied that I would go.

"You boys and Haruhi will be too busy entertaining your clients, so I need someone to spend time with. Besides, knowing you lot you'll be scheming up something during it and will need someone to cover for you," Tsu explained to Kaoru. She then smiled up at me. "Plus, it'll be a great opportunity for you," she stated vaguely, winking at me.

"Alright, I'll go, but no more pulling on me. It is unnerving." I said this while I started to walk toward the door and out into the hallway.

'That dance will feel like it's going to take forever to end,' I thought with a sigh as I ambled down the empty hallway.

**~Skip to dance day~ **

"Master Kei, you look dashing in that tux sir." William was beaming as he saw me with my tux on, and I didn't normally wear tuxes because they were very uncomfortable to me.

"Thank you William," I replied kindly. I knew that he saw me as his own son since he never had his own and I was happy to have him by my side all these years, even if he did push me to do things. I fixed my tie and gave myself another look in the mirror.

'Hm, I don't look half bad.' I thought while smiling at William through the mirror. He was getting lint off of the jacket and making sure it looked perfect because my parents wouldn't let me out of the house unless everything was perfect. Not like they cared anyway, they weren't even home to see me go to my first dance.

"William, do you think everything will be alright?" I asked nervously.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Of course they will, Master Kei." He turned me toward him. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it, and I know that you going to this dance will help you with your shyness of the world." He put on a small smile and picked up his sewing kit and went to go grab the limo so that we could leave to the dance.

I turned back around and sighed, 'It really is going to be a long night.'

I turned around and walked out of my room and walked down the long hallway that was lined with paintings just to get to the grand staircase and as I was walking down the stairs I saw my parents. I was really surprised that they were here. "Mom, dad! Why are you here?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, you didn't think we would miss our son's first dance did you?" my mom asked with a smile on her face.

I quickened my pace and when I reached them I gave them both a big hug. They might not have been the best parents, but they were my parents and I still loved them.

"Now, don't get too out of control alright?" my dad said while we let go of each other.

"Of course father," I replied with a smile still on my face. I then noticed that mom had a camera in her hand and I knew she wanted a picture of me, and she just loved to take pictures which sort of irked me a little because I hated having pictures taken of me.

"Oh, I just want to take a picture of you, sweetie." My mother said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright mother," I sighed as I moved back so that she could take a picture. As the camera clicked I was blinded for a few seconds before I could see my parents again smiling at me.

"Have fun, sweetie," my mother said as I was walking out of the giant brown, ornate door.

I turned around and called back to her, "I will mother." I said reassuringly. William was already at the limo door and was holding it open for me so that I could get in. He bowed to me as I got to the door and as I sat inside it I actually couldn't wait to get to the dance.

The entire ride was completely silent as I collected my thoughts about getting to the dance. I was nervous but excited. I wasn't really sure what to expect when I got there, but I hoped there wasn't going to be a lot of people staring at me.

As we pulled up to the school I could already see that girls were piling out of cars and being led up to the school, and they were wearing really beautiful dresses. The lights inside were on and it gave the scenery of the girls in their dresses a great luminescence. I couldn't believe how gorgeous everything was and the sky was just bright with the moon and stars. I then got out of my limo and as I walked up to the glass doors that were open I saw the beauty of inside. There were chandeliers and streamers hung up in the grand ballroom. I couldn't wait to be able to dance under that. Just before I was about to walk into the room, I was grabbed by the arm, and when I looked back it was Tsu.

"We're not going in that way," she announced with a grin, and without even allowing me to ask what she meant, she pulled me with her to the right and down another hallway before turning left and pushing open a door partially. She slipped in through it still tugging me along, and we came face to face with the Host Club. This area of the room currently had the lights dimmed, probably as a sort of cover for the hosts until they could get into their formations.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunni asked while looking up at us.

I looked down at him and replied, "We weren't sure where to go so we thought we would hang here for a little while till everything got started."

"Actually, Kyouya told me to come in this way," Tsu corrected, glancing at said male. "So I dragged Kei along with me." She grinned up at me. "You look cute in your little tux, by the way."

"Thanks, I like your dress. The color really brings out your eyes." I smiled at her and gave her like a side hug. I looked around at the guys and I saw Mori kneeling in front of Hunni and he was fixing Hunni's bow tie. It was kind of cute. I then noticed the twins were also fixing their bows and vests. Kyouya was just standing there like he had nothing to fix-which is true because he looked really nice- and Tamaki was a little excited so he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. I chuckled when I saw how excited he was and it made me relax a little.

"So what are we really doing here Tsu-kun?" I asked finally.

She blinked at me and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well you had to have dragged me here for some reason other than to see the guys." I replied while gesturing to the rest of them.

She shrugged, shifting her attention to the group of guys. "I was serious when I said Kyouya told me to come over here. I listen to his orders sometimes. Plus, they're going to be enacting some sort of plan later, so we probably won't be seeing much of them."

"Oh, okay, are we going to have to act like some sort of distraction?" I asked warily. The guys looked like they were talking about something so I just knew that part of what she said was most likely right. Or I was completely wrong and they were talking of something else.

"Most likely we will not have to. We will only have to act as guards to make sure no one goes off to find them while they are acting out this plan," she said with a smile.

Then after the guys got into their spots on the stage, Tsu and I moved to the side so that we couldn't be seen and then the lights came up in the ballroom and Kyouya started to speak. While he was talking Tsu started to talk to me about this thing we were supposed to be doing.

"We are just going to watch the hallway doors and make sure that none of the girls decided that they need to go out and find the other hosts. Tamaki should be in here entertaining, so hopefully the others will not take that long." As she finished up, so did Kyouya and then the girls applauded.

As we stood there a little bit longer I heard the guys talking to Haruhi about fancy tuna. 'What in the world?' I thought to myself as I was catching their conversation, but I didn't notice that Tsu had walked away down to the floor. I decided to hurry after her and when I caught up to her I noticed that she was not in a good mood.

"Tsu-kun? Are you alright?" I asked while I gently grabbed onto her shoulder to turn her around.

As she turned around her face changed into a happier one, "Yes, I'm fine." She said happily. I knew though that she wasn't, but I was not going to dig deeper into it. If she wanted to tell me she could. I looked around and some of the girls were dancing with the hosts and I wondered when their plan would go into action, but I decided not to think about it and to make sure that Tsu was going to have a great night.

"Well, let's dance then!" I laughed and pulled her on to the floor and started twirling her around a little until we got into more of the girls. As we reached the middle I placed my left hand on her waist and I grabbed her left hand with my right one, and I brought her in close.

"So, we can dance till we have to do our part, right?" I asked while I cocked my head to the side.

She laughed at my face and nodded her head while we started dancing. As we were dancing I noticed that we were getting stared at by a certain host and I tried to ignore how self-conscious it made me.

A few dances later, I noticed that the hosts were leaving the room. "Tsu-kun, I believe it is time to do our part in this scheme," I said while I stopped dancing with her.

"Alright, you go over to that door and I will be at this one," she ordered. We went to our doors and kept watch over the girls who were slowly starting to notice that the other hosts were not here. I could tell that Tamaki was also starting to get a little angry that they were taking so long. He started to walk away a little fast and I knew that the girls were definitely going to notice now that all the hosts were gone.

The girls started to notice not too long after that he was gone, and then they noticed that the other hosts were gone as well.

'Oh, this is not going to go well.' I thought to myself as I moved in front of the door a little more. I was getting ready for an onslaught of girls just in case they got that rowdy which I wasn't sure they would do. The girls started to march towards me and I was pretty sure that they were marching toward Tsu also.

As they started to spout off questions I was getting more nervous. I was about to just run for it when some of the hosts came through door. I relaxed as the girls backed away from me and started to swarm them, except Haruhi and Tamaki who were not there. I squeezed my way through the girls and made my way back to Tsu hurriedly. On my way there though, Tsu actually met me halfway to the other door and she was dragging Kaoru with her.

"Kei~! I found you someone to dance with," she laughed and pushed him towards me. Kaoru stumbled and I caught him before he could fall and be embarrassed. I helped him stand up and just stared at Tsu confused and she just said, "You might as well start dancing, I think the girls would love it and they've already noticed you two." I looked around and I noticed that she was right. The girls were watching us with greedy eyes and then I looked towards Kaoru who was looking around also.

"Um, shall we dance?" He asked sheepishly. I hesitated before nodding my head.

I just automatically assumed the role of the male and I had hoped that he wouldn't mind, but I guess he didn't because he followed in my footsteps. I could hear the girls whispering and squealing as we twirled around the dance floor, but I decided to ignore it and focused on the guy in my arms at the moment.

"I hope you don't mind this." I said nervously as I spun him toward the right. I then saw that everyone else had begun to dance besides watching me and Kaoru. I also saw that Tsu was dancing with Hikaru and she looked like she was having a good time.

"It's alright, and besides I get to dance with my toy." He smirked in my direction and I tripped a little. I just cleared my throat and kept dancing around the room with him.

"So Kaoru, what do you do when you are not with the Host Club?" I figured I should I get to know him since we were in this kind of situation and there wasn't really anything I could think of to ask him.

"I help my mom with her fashion clothes." It seemed like he enjoyed helping his mom and it seemed like he really did like fashion. "What do you do?"

"I write and play music whenever I can," I said with a slight smile. I didn't think that it was necessary to tell him that I didn't play much in front of other people because of my shyness.

"That sounds awesome, are you any good?"

I laughed at that, "I would like to think so and I haven't gotten any complaints yet." I smiled down at him.

"Maybe I can listen to you play sometime." He smiled a little up at me.

"And maybe I could see the clothes you make." I wasn't sure how I was going to play in front of him, but I hoped that Tsu would help me with that.

At that moment Tamaki requested everyone to go out on to the terrace. Kaoru chuckled and as I let go of his hand he said, "I had fun Kei, and thank you for the dance." I nodded at him and watched as he walked away to join his brother.

Tsu came up next to me and she had a huge smile on her face, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked while I watched the twins, who looked like they were planning something that was going to happen outside.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked while poking me in the side.

I just shrugged, "Not much really."

She just pouted at me, "Well that isn't any fun."

I laughed and dragged her to the terrace, but we couldn't really see what was going on because we were behind all the girls. I could hear what they were saying though and apparently they were congratulating a couple on being the couple of the night.

I looked over and the twins were talking about how Haruhi was going to be the one to kiss the girl and I chuckled. I just knew that this was going to be amusing so I decided to move toward the front of the group of girls. As I reached the front I saw the twins drop a banana peel on the stairs and as Haruhi tripped the girl turned towards her and they kissed on the lips.

'Oh dear.' I thought and laughed at Haruhi's face. She was so shocked and I was pretty sure that it was her first kiss. I looked over at the twins and they were smiling mischievously. Tamaki looked shocked, like he couldn't believe his 'precious daughter' had just been kissed by another girl. This was pretty amusing and I couldn't stop chuckling to myself.

The girls of course had squealed at what happened and it was very grating on my ears. I just hoped that they wouldn't make a habit of that every single time something happened. Haruhi turned around and she was blushing, but she walked back up to where the hosts were and the dance continued.

After the dance, we all waited as the girls left the ballroom so that they could go home and I was off to the side a little bit because I didn't want to be seen by a lot of the girls. I knew they would probably talk to me and I wasn't in the mood for that so I moved away from the group. Tsu could tell I was gone, but she knew how I felt about groups so I was pretty sure that she knew that I was standing back somewhere.

As the room emptied, I came out from my hiding spot and came face-to-face with Kyouya. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

I put my hand behind my head and nodded. "I'm alright, I just wanted to get out of the way as everyone left." He didn't look like he believed me, but he nodded and we walked back to the hosts as they were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for coming Kei~!" Tsu said happily. I knew she was excited that I had decided to come and try to get rid of my fear, and this was just the beginning of it. There were going to be more instances where I would have to show up in front of a lot of people and I was going to go to each one with confidence. At least, I hoped I did.

"It was nothing, Tsu-kun." I said while I chuckled nervously. I smiled at her and then I saw William drive up in our limo. "Well, I need to go guys. It was fun and thank you for having me." I bowed and when I stood back up they were all smiling at me, even Mori and Kyouya, surprisingly.

"It was a pleasure to have you!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly while clapping his hands together. I laughed and turned around to walk out the doors. I descended the stairs and as I reached the limo door I turned around to wave goodbye to them. I got inside and William went back around to drive us home.


End file.
